Outrageous Drive My story
by ZeeRogueoftheMirrors
Summary: There is another group of bird kids that were made at the same time as the flock, but they were made to last, made to be weapons. But, something went wrong and they got free, only to find they are the dark side. On Haitus.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: This story takes place after MR3; it's my flock/brood's story, if I was actually a mutant hybrid. The main character is pretty much my second personality, read anyways. **

_**Prologue **_

A rock shower was pouring on the School, kids were attacking, and the security was on the fritz. My heart started to pound with appending joy. It was time

"Let's scat," I called to the other six kids in the glass room. They looked at me confused and scared. I shook my head just as a rock crashed through the glass of our prison.

Smiling, I called to them again. "Let's bust this joint." And, this time, they got up and ran from the room.

We rushed through the traffic of whitecoats, flyboys, and teenage children dodging stones and bats until we reached the open air. That's when they finally noticed we were gone.

"Get back here, you are scheduled for termination in two hours," yelled the regional director.

I turned around to face the beady man. "Guess we just cheated death."

"It's not funny, you could be dangerous out in the real world," he said walking toward us.

"Uvepa," I said to the other six in our made up language, and they flew into the air. "We can't be anymore dangerous than you guys already are."

"You're outrageous," yelled the director. His assistant, Holloway, ran out and I flew up into the air. "This whole scenario is outrageous."

"Yo, suckas," I called down to the two whitecoats, "remember the name. I'm Out." And with that, my brood and I flew into the horizon.

_**1.**_

We landed an hour later on the east coast of Britain. I decided we needed to rest before heading out over the sea.

"Twins in the hollow of the tree, guys, up there, Star with the twins, and Sabe you're with me," I ordered. My brood obeyed quickly, and soon we were all settled down in the branches of a tree. I could hear the rhythmatic breathing of the twins and Star, and the low sleepy mumbles of Sabe and the boys. All together there were seven of us, me, Sabe, Sims…wait, hold up, I'll make it easier on both of us and just do character descriptions:

Name: Saber (Sabe)

Age: probably 16

Looks: Dark brown hair almost black, shaggy, blue eyes, darker olive skin, and about 6 feet tall. At the 'school' they said he was Italian.

Personality: Brave, suave (whatever that means?), and the perfect right hand man. Pretty good with words. And a bad ass with bladed weapons.

Wing color: (Oh, did I forget to mention we had wings, silly me?) Greater right wing is silver, while the left one is gold (these are the bigger upper wings that carry most our weight when we fly), and lesser wings are copper (these are the smaller ones at the bottom that help support us).

Name: Sims

Age: probably 16

Looks: Orange hair spiked up, and very messy (gets on my nerves), green eyes, and white. 5'9".

Personality: Nerrrrrrdddddddddyyyyyyyy to the max, but you have to love the guy, he's really smart. Likes to play with fire and anything that goes BOOM, actually, that's his power, fire.

Wing color: Greater wings are orange like his hair, while lesser wings are a really red orange.

Name: Cuz

Age: probably 14

Looks: Blonde surfer is the best description for him, except his hair is cut shorter than most surfers, and he's partially deaf in one ear, but still, cute as heck with his sky blue eyes. 5'7".

Personality: Jock, (we had a TV in the glass prison, lucky us) and loves to cook, but don't ask me how he knows how to cook, none of us do. He can see in the dark.

Wing color: Greater wings are white, and lesser are sky blue.

Name: Emerald (Em)

Age: 12 probably (older of the twins)

Looks: brown corn rolls, crystal clear green eyes, and white. 5' 5 ½"

Personality: Smart, extremely. Quiet most times, but very aggressive when made mad. Can turn invisible.

Wing color: Both sets are dark green, like grass before the sun is fully out.

Name: Ruby (Rubes)

Age: 12, no duh, they're twins

Looks: blonde curly hair, same eyes as Emerald, and white. 5' 5 ¼" (Ruby made me put the ¼ so that you would know just how close she is to being taller than Em)

Personality: Uck, extremely girly and friendly, but like her sister will get aggressive when made mad. (They fight a lot) Can spot a fashion disaster mile away (she made me write that too, actually, she can just see things miles away that we can't see)

Wing colors: Red, both sets.

Name: Star

Age: 8 I think

Looks: Black hair, silver eyes, dark reddish skin, and about 4' 9". Like Sabe the 'School' said she was Indian, like American-Indian.

Personality: Happy, questioning, girl. Your typical eight year old, and like my little sister, she knows so much. Can see the past.

Wings: Both sets are the midnight blue of the night sky. Left Greater wing has a gold star, hint her name being Star.

Now, that just leaves on more. Drum roll please……me.

Name: Outrageous Drive (Out for short, and yes, I gave myself a last name)

Age: 16, I'm pretty sure of that.

Looks: Ha, I don't look like much. I have long dark brown hair, not as dark as Saber's though. My eyes are dark brown, almost black, and I have lighter olive colored skin. I'm 5' 11", pretty tall, right.

Personality: The only people I can socialize with are my brood, and I'm an artist if that important, I like to use words, and I'm the leader. Very paranoid, that's me, and I don't give up easily. If I miss anything, well, you'll catch on to it soon, I hope, before it's too late.

Wing colors: I both hate and love the colors of my wings, but they're nothing like Saber's. My right greater is and orchid/purple/pink color and the left one is black, pitch black. The lesser wings are the opposite of the greater.

So, that's pretty much us. Aren't we interesting? There's a lot more about us, stuff that could scare you, but you have already indulged in enough unbelievable info for now, so I'll let you digest it for a while before whipping up some more juicy details.

Now, back to reality:

"Out, what are you thinking about?" Sabe asked.

"The brood," I answered.

"Hmm, you want to go for a fly?"

"Sure," I answered and leapt off my branch, Sabe was already in the sky.

"Let's go see what we can eat," he said, and I nodded in agreement, though my stomach was clenching with the thought of what exactly we ate.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: okay, so this is the next chapter, it explains some stuff. Hope you like it. **

_**2.**_

You see, we where made during the avian era as I like to call it, where the whitecoats were trying to make humans with wings, weapons that could assault from the sky when the time came. But, you see, there was always something wrong with their experiments, so to fix that, they purposely gave our batch a flaw. We don't have something in our blood, so we have to, um, drink other's.

There was another group of avian hybrids that I've heard of led by someone named Max, but they're a little different from us. They have nuclei in there blood, we have mammal's blood. But we're missing something so we have to drink other mammal's blood. It's disturbing, and usually the whitecoats would bring us our 'food', but now that we are freed, we're going to have to find a way of doing it ourselves.

"We could go to a club, one of those vampire loving ones, they wouldn't think we were weird," Saber suggested.

"Sure, but don't you think the jumpsuits would give us away," I told him pulling at the collar of my own gray get up.

"Right, so we brake into a store first," Sabe asked.

"Yep, so start looking for a good one," I told him.

Saber saluted me then started to fly in circles looking for a good store. I shook my head at him.

"What about that one?" he asked pointing to an outlet store.

"Sure," I answered and swooped down to it, Sabe at my heels.

"How are we gonna get in," asked Saber, "brake the window?"

"Nope," and I put my hand out in front of me concentrating. Four skulls came from my hands and circled around on a side of the store outward until they made a vortex with a four foot diameter from top to bottom.

"You know, Out, your powers scare me sometimes," Sabe told me before stepping into the vortex.

I gave him an evil smile then stepped in after, closing the vortex behind me. Now, before you get too excited, no, my power is not vortexes, it's complicated actually, but you'll see soon, what I mean.

"So, what are we looking for exactly?" Saber asked me already heading to the boy's section.

"Shirt, undergarments, bottoms, shoes, socks, and jacket," I told him before going over to the girls section.

I quickly picked out what I thought each girl would like then went to find out what clothes fit my style. I didn't take long. And soon I was dressed in a black sleeveless shirt over white t-shirt, pink plaid skirt, black bicycle shorts underneath, checkered converses, purple hoodey, and a black belt with a skull, and black biker gloves.

A few minutes later, Saber walked out of his dressing room, blue aeropeds, light blue t-shirt with two bladed weapons crossing each other with the words _Ninjas United _written in Latin above and below the picture. His apparel was complete with a black leather jacket. I looked up and saw that he had taken the back of his shaggy dark hair and cut it then gelled it up in spikes, so that only his bangs were long.

"Nice," I commented sarcastically. "I didn't say to do your hair as well, Suavey Sabe. And what is this?" I asked picking up a pair of black nerd glasses with the lenses popped out.

Saber shrugged, "For Sims, he'll like them."

"Put them back," I ordered, "I didn't say anything about accessories."

"Then I guess you won't be wanting this," he said pulling out a black leather choker with a skull.

My heart fell, I did want that necklace. I had never had anything of my own before. "Fine," I gave in and snatched the necklace away from him putting it on. "Let's go."

"Shouldn't we take some money?"

I looked to where Saber was standing by the counter. "Don't take too much," I told him. He gave me a grin and grabbed the whole hundred pile and whole five pile. "Sabe!" But of course he didn't listen.

I opened the vortex and waited for Saber to join me then we left.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: hope you like this chapter, I do not own Maximum Ride, or anything you recognize, but I do own Saber. ;)**

_**3.**_

"So, we all clear on the plan?" I asked Saber when we reached a club.

"No," he said making things difficult.

"I'll distract the guards, and you sneak in and lure someone out with your charmingness," I told him.

"Okey dokey," he said giving me thumbs up.

I shook my head and started to walk toward the entrance. The guard was big and bulky, and threatening. Causally, I walked over to him. "Hi," I said in the most flirtatious voice I could muster, "so, how's the party in there?"

He pulled down his black shades a tad to see my face better. "What do you want little girl?" he asked clearly in a no bull mood.

I cut the flirting act off and tried another tactic. "I'm looking for a club, and I was wondering if you could tell me why I should come to this one, I want a really good one, one where I'll actually have a good time."

The guard was flustered by my request, but tried to cover it up. "Well…uh…there's the best music, and a good crowd, and," Saber was sneaking behind the guard now, "the drinks are the third best in town."

"Only third best?" I asked unimpressed. The guard was about to say something when Saber turned around right at the entrance and gave me a thumbs up. I was holding the guards eyes, but then I a stupid random girl decided to sneak in with Saber and ended up hitting the chain that closed in the entrance just as Sabe was walking over it. The guard turned his head.

"You get out of there," the guard said taking Sabe by the collar.

When the guard released him, Sabe ran to my side. "So, that's what all this talk is about, you're trying to let him sneak in so you guys can have free liquor."

"No, actually, I was trying to get him in there so we could get free blood, but they're both drinks," I told him, of course he didn't believe me.

"Scram, both of you," he said with a shooing motion of his hands like we were dogs. I was not a dog.

Looking into his eyes through his dark glasses, I commanded, "You are going to let us in, and you won't remember any of what just happened. There will be no arguing, and you won't say anything if we come out with someone, understand?" I could see my eyes reflected in his glasses; they were filled with swirling skulls.

"Alright, go on in," he said, a slight bit confused.

I smiled at him and grabbed Sabe's arm leading him inside. "You go that way, and I'll go over here, if you find someone, catch my eye, and I'll do the same, got it?"

Saber nodded and went off into the crowd, I walked to the bar.

"What can I get for you little lady?" the bar tender asked looking at my hand. I noticed that some of the clubbers had red X's on their hands. Oops, guess I forgot about the legal drinking age. Luckily, I could pass for a very young looking twenty-one year old. "Just a red wine please."

The bar tender winked at me and said, "Coming right up."

A stool beside me squeaked as a person took seat on it. "I like a girl who's not too fancy," the occupant of the chair said.

I turned to look at them. The person was a guy in his young twenties, with bleached blonde hair spiked up everywhere. He had a long black drench coat and black slacks with converses, red ones. I smiled.

"Yeah, I'm a simple girl, not to picky," I said starting up the flirting act.

"Not too picky, aye, what about men?" He asked looking me up and down.

I felt so dirty doing this, but the bloodlust was getting hard to control with all these people around me. Pickers can't be choosers. "I take what I can get," and I looked him over as if I wanted him for something more than food.

The bar tender came back with my drink, but I didn't take it. The guy beside me had a mug of beer beside him, and guzzled half of it down in one gulp. So, he was buzzed already. "Another drink for this guy," I said handing the bar tender a hundred. He happily took it and got the guy another beer.

After about the third drink I'd bought him, the guy's voice started to slur. I guessed it was about time to find Sabe. I looked around and found him talking to a bunch of girls. Catching his eye, I cocked my head toward the back exit. He nodded and excused himself from the pack of girls who were practically drooling all over him.

"You want to go out back?" the guy asked.

Uck, what a sleaze ball. "Exactly what I was thinking." I wouldn't feel bad about taking this guys blood.

We walked out into the alley, and immediately, the sleaze ball pinned me against the nasty back wall of the club. At first I let him do as he liked, kissing my neck, but not my mouth, but then he started touching me. I'm not a slut, and I don't like to be made to feel like one, so immediately, I started to struggle wondering where Saber was.

"What wrong babe, I thought this is what you wanted," he said, his words slurring, the British accent becoming weak.

"Get off me," I said kicking him in the groin. He fell like a sack to the floor.

"You little (insert word of choice), what was that for?" he asked a little more sober.

"For thinking I brought you out here for that," and to make the moment better, Sabe barged through the door right then.

I pointed to the guy, and in seconds Sabe and I had pinned his arms and legs down, slowly moving our mouths to is throat. As soon as my fangs pierced his skin, I felt the flow of blood seep into my mouth, warm and salty. The guy twitched and started to whimper pathetically in pain, so I injected him with the valium implanted in a gland that went through our fangs to calm him down. He started to laugh, and I rolled my eyes.

When Saber and I were done, the guy immediately passed out from either loss of blood, or from being drunk I'm not sure, but Sabe and I got our butts out of there as fast as we could after that.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: some language, so be warned. I don't own anything you recognize, and I wish I didn't own the drunken guy, but I do own Saber. ;)**

_**4.**_

We landed quickly in the trees, hiding the clothes in a hollow in a near by tree. The rest of the brood was asleep, and I could here Sabe's breathing slow on the branch above me.

I started to replay what had happened in the back of the club.

"What happened," Sabe asked looking down at me from his branch.

"Nothing," I said.

"You're crying," he told me.

I reached my hand up to my cheek and felt the wet tears streaking them. Darn it, he was right. "Stupid crackshit," I whispered to myself, "couldn't keep his dirty hands to his filthy self.

Too bad for me, Saber heard. "What did that guy do to you?"

"Nothing," I said being stubborn.

"Out, no bullshitting, I want to know what happened," he told me in a stern voice.

When ever any of us started using strong words like that, you knew we weren't kidding around. "Stupid blood downer touched me."

Sabe's eyes grew wide in terror. "I'm sorry, I should have gotten out of there faster; those girls just don't let you go though."

"'S okay," I told him turning on my side.

"No, it's not," Sabe said, "we don't need you getting molested the day we escape. It's my fault," he said.

"Don't say that, I was flirting with the guy," I explained, "I brought it on myself."

Saber grabbed my arm and pulled me up to his branch, which were actually two branches twirled together. "Don't you ever say that, Out, nothing is your fault."

Then, he pulled me into a hug still lying down. "I won't ever let that happen to you again," he promised.

"I'm glad we took that guy's blood, he was a sleaze ball," I told him, and he laughed. About an hour later, we fell asleep, still hugging.

Now, before you guys start thinking, Saber and Out ness, no, okay, just no. We're best friends, and have always treated each other like this. Every since the whitecoats brought Sabe to the glass prison, we have been this way, hugs were normal for us, and so was falling asleep in each other's arms. No one in the brood thought anything about it; that is except me.

I loved Sabe, like a brother, a twin, but thoughts of him always ran through my head. I don't think he thinks of me the same way, and I try not to think of him that way either, but he was the only boy my age I ever knew, maybe now we're out, I can finally go back to thinking of him as a twin brother, there are so many others in this big world, maybe one of them would accept a blood thirsty avian freak girl, maybe.

I dreamt of rainbows and purple unicorns that night, and in the morning, I was completely drenched in sweat.

**A/N: Short, yes, and I'm sorry, but please review and I'll write more. **


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Another chapter up. Disclaimer: I own everything that you don't recognize, and Saber, yay!. **

**5.**

When I woke up the next morning, I immediately went to hunt and brought back three squirrels and two rabbits. When the others got up, the younger four devoured the blood of the animals in seconds then we cooked the meat. Just because we drink blood doesn't mean we don't have to eat. We sat under the tree eating and just chatting about what we saw when we'd been flying. Then, suddenly, Star spoke up.

"Where'd you get the clothes, Out?" she asked indicating my outfit.

I jerked my head, and Saber went and got the clothes for the others. "We went shopping last night."

The kids were ecstatic when they saw the outfits, each fitting their personality.

"Awesome glasses!" Sims exclaimed.

Saber shot me an I-told-you-so look and I stuck my tongue out at him. The others went and changed into their clothes and we burned the jumpsuits in the fire.

"So, Out, where are we going now?" Sabe asked.

I thought for a minute. "We have to get out of Europe, how about America?"

The brood shook their head in agreement. "Are you guys strong enough to fly across?" They all nodded. Of course they were.

"We'll leave in an hour," I told them and walked to the edge of our little hiding place.

Saber followed me. "What are we going to do in America?" he asked, his pronunciation of the word sounding slightly Mediterranean. That's how all our voices were. We didn't sound like Englishmen, we sounded like a mix of all Europe.

"Find a place and live," I told him.

He nodded. "And the blood?"

"We'll go to New York and find some vampire lovers who are willing, or just feed on animals, as long as they're mammals."

"Okay," he said a little doubtful.

"Saber, do you think we'll be okay. Do you think we should have escaped?" I asked.

"Of course, I mean for us, it's good we escaped," Saber said not meeting my eyes.

"But what about humanity. I have a really bad feeling," I told him.

Saber took my hand and squeezed it. "Don't worry, it's not like they turn into one of us when bitten," he said before going back to the others.

_Yes, but we can't let anyone know_, I promised myself. _No one can know about us. _

**A/N: Sorry it's so short, but please review. **


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Uck, I hate that they are so short, I'm sorry, but here's another chapter. Disclaimer, I own the story and the characters, anything you recognize I don't own. **

_**6.**_

The flight across the sea was long and hard. We didn't really talk; too busy concentrating at not looking down at the endless blue water below us. My heart was racing with both fear and joy, as I'm pretty sure the others were too. We were finally free from that awful place. We hadn't been treated as bad as most experiments, yeah they stuck needles in us, and had eraser then after they were gone those robot erasers chase us around and use us for target practice, but at least we weren't put in cages. Well, I was, at first.

For two years, I was stuck in a crate, another crate, Sabe's I think, along with other experiments' beside me. Those two first years were the worst, and the ones I remember most. Then, one day, they took me and placed me in a glass room. You couldn't see throw the glass from the inside, but you could from the other end. One way glass. At first it was just empty, nothing at all, but at least it was big, and I taught myself to fly, and then the brought Saber to me. For a few days we ignored each other then after having to get chased by erasers, we became friends.

And then they added Sims and Cuz four years later. At the age of four, another kid would be brought. Emerald and Ruby were brought a day apart, and Star was brought two years later. That was four years ago, at the age of twelve, I was a mother, a leader, and a role model for six others, and that's when I started to plan our escape.

We'd tried about, I don't know, a million times to get out, and eventually the scientist started to say I was outrageous always trying to get out, driving them crazy. Hint, where I got the name Outrageous Drive.

I had almost given up, when those crazy, even more crazy then us, human kids attacked the place. I laughed at how perfect it was and started to make a plan of action, which actually turned out to be just run. So we ran, and you know what happened after that, well not all of it, but we're getting there.

There was a whimper behind me and I looked back. Star was looking tired, but the shore to the land of the free was only a few bird miles away. I looked over to Saber. He nodded, his blue eyes glowing in the setting sun's light and went over to Star. I sighed.

Then I prayed.

Then I wondered if blood lusting bird kids got to pray, or were we part of the problem, the thing people prayed to get rid of. I shook my head to clear the thoughts.

Star was asleep; Saber seemed okay, even with the extra weight of her in his arms. Cuz and Sims looked like they could go on a while longer yet, and the twins both were hanging in there. I smiled (inwardly of course, I try not to show emotion to often for the sake of the brood) and looked out at Long Island. Shivers were running up and down my arms and I looked at Saber. He had the same expression as me. I signaled for the brood to land, and as we got closer, the shivers got worst. Then I saw.

It was the scariest thing I'd ever seen.


End file.
